Sadomasochism
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: Itachi is dead, and he has a plan using his special little blossom to help avenge him. ItaxSakuxSaku Dark sic, seriously. It's rated M for a reason kids.*discontinued*


**Note: This story contains the evil bastard Itachi we all fell in love with, before Kishimoto revealed he was a good guy. :)**

**This, I believe, can be considered a dark fic. It includes a bit of sadomasochism. So please, be aware of what you are about to read. And if you do not know what the hell it is, I really advise you not to read this story. And if you don't like it, I already warned you. You can't blame me. **

**And when and if you review, if you ask why I wrote this, I am in a slightly dark mood. So don't ask.**

**Oh yeah, it's rated M for a reason kiddies.  
**

-

Thunder rattled the very foundation of her home, sending chills up her spine. She was curled into a ball, cowering in fear of the thunder and lightning. _He _would not approve of this behavior, because it has not been caused by him. She shuddered, thinking of her long deceased lover. A cry escaped her lips as the lightning flashed, illuminating her room in one quick instant.

It was all she needed to see him again. She whimpered to herself, attempting to get away from him, scooting closer and closer to the wall as she possibly could, but to no avail. She could not get away. She loved him, it was true. To the very depths of her soul she did, even if she would never ever admit it. But he was_ dead. Uchiha Itachi was dead, she should not be seeing him in her bedroom!_

"Sakura." he whispered her name. It sounded like a million bells ringing at once, pounding in her ear drums. She cried, sobbing loudly.

"Stop haunting me." she cried softly, pleading with him.

"Stop haunting me!" she cried louder this time, as if begging.

His ghost gleemed at her. She stared back, tears falling from her eyes. He was evil. He was vile. He was a god damned criminal! But she loved him. She fucking loved him, and a part of herself wanted him to torture her every night. He smirked, seeing her pain. Never in his life has he watched her cower so, she had been a rebel. But it was all part of the game though, wasn't it?

He had played with her, toyed with her heart, He had broken every god damn part of her that was loyal to Konoha, to Sasuke, and to Team Seven, until she was loyal to him, and only him. He would use any method in his possession, and he did so until she broke.

Sakura was not like any other head strong woman he had met in his lifetime. She played the game well, even put up a fight, and would not simply bow down to his will. They had been broken far too easily, but no, she, _she, Sakura Haruno, the supposed weak link in the famous Team Seven, she had fought, she had raged, and she had refused to break until the very end._

Now, it was much different. It was like a game he never played before. She cried. She screamed. She begged and she pleaded, all for him to leave her alone. He did not, and would not. She was his and his alone. She would remain loyal to him, and he would be damned if he let her live without a constant reminder of _who she belonged to._

Six years. Six years, she had lived with him in the Akatsuki as a medic. Six years he had tortured her, braking her piece by piece. It had taken six long years, but it was worth it. She hardly spoke to the others while living with him. Some how though, she had met the bright and cheery blond bomb artist, and became friends. He was not happy. He showed her that too. He tended to use a multiple of torture methods at once. Tsukiyomi, rape, cutting her up using a kunai, not to mention cutting off all of her digits in Tsukiyomi _while_ raping her.

He was, in a nutshell, a sick sadist. He enjoyed her pain, he bathed in her blood, he revered her suffering, and loved hearing her scream and cry out in anguish.

He fooled her quite a lot as well, and sometimes, it was a lot easier to do than any other time. He made her believe he loved her. He deceived her, showing a much gentler side to him that really wasn't there.

The truly odd thing was, she enjoyed it. Not all of it, but enough of it. She enjoyed the challenge, she enjoyed the game. She played it well, and sometimes, asked for it. He was quick to oblige. He was only a sick sadist as much as she was a masochist, as she often enjoyed the sick and twisted sexual fantasies he put her through using the Tsukiyomi.

He never expected this out of the girl, but he had known very little about her when he had 'taken her in.' In fact, he only knew of her name, and her relationship with his brother, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Even though she was a masochist, she had not submitted easily. It took a great deal for her to enjoy the sexual experiences he gave her, and vice-versa.

Itachi smirked. Yes, she had been rebellious. Now, she was cowering. It was understandable, after all. He has been "visiting" her for the past, oh, six months? He has been torturing her in each of his visits.

He has been watching her since the day he was announced dead. Itachi, knowing that Sasuke was coming for him, had let his little blossom go a month early then necessary. A month away from him. She was free, and he knew she loved, and hated, that fact. Oh what an adorable little blossom of contradictions _his_ Sakura was.

Sakura had been, well, indifferent, when her precious shishou told the village of his death. She said nothing. She did nothing. Her friends were worried about her, knowing her twisted tale of lies she had sown. She had ignored her friends, and gone home. She had repeatedly glanced at the collar he had 'given' to her. Itachi, with his ghostly hand, caressed her cheek. He could not feel the soft skin that was her own, but she could feel his cold soul.

Sakura shivered, touching her cheek with her hand.

"What is it that you want, Itachi?" she asked him. Sakura had asked him this every night, and every night, he did not answer. This time however, he decided to answer her.

"Are you a good girl, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes. He asked her this when he was ready to start the game that he loved to play.

"What do you fucking want Itachi?!?" Itachi's ghost laughed a cold laugh in reply, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh, dear dear Sakura. Have you forgotten who is dominant?" he asked, getting closer to her. He was glowing, completely transparent. His muscles were defined, and he was as perfect and as beautiful as ever. His eyes glowed red as his hair floated delicately about him in the air, never to be bound by a hair tie again. He raised an eyebrow, awaiting her answer.

She bit her lip, a bad habit she has never broken, like obeying him. She should not say this, he could very well do something to her in her dreams. It wasn't like he hadn't before. She narrowed her eyes, not caring. He has tortured beyond belief before, doing it again would make no difference to her.

"I can't see how dominant you can be when you are dead." she bit out. Sakura refused to cower away now, absolutely refused. Let him play his damn games. She would sure as hell put up a fight, it was her nature.

Itachi inched closer to her. "Sakura. Have you forgotten of those dreams? Hmm? Have you forgotten what I can do to you, even when I am no longer alive?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I have not. Now tell me what the hell it is that you want!" Itachi smirked. Such a temperamental woman. He thought he had broken her of all those bad habits, such as defying him, but it seems being away from him, even for a month, had brought some of those bad habits back. He would just have to brake her again later. He wanted to see how long it would take to brake her this time around, using very different methods and techniques.

"I need a little favor, Sakura-chan." He spoke, his voice echoing in her home. Sakura shivered. He was going to ask her to do something terrible, she knew it. She knew him. She hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"I want revenge, Sakura-chan, and you, my dear, are going to help me get it." Itachi said, almost gleefully. Sakura shuddered. Itachi inched closer to her body, before pressing his cold _dead phantom_ lips against her human, _alive,_ ones. It was almost gentle, romantic even, if he hadn't used this moment to distract her and enter her body.

Sakura gasped, feeling his soul enter her. He was invading her mind, her body, and her soul She coughed, sputtered, and choked, lying on the ground clutching her sides. Lightning flashed and the thunder roared as she wriggled on the ground flinching and going out into a full spasm. She gasped, trying to breath, holding her sides. It was as if a thousand knives were stabbing her, as if a huge rock was crushing her, as if she was drowning in water. Even more so, it felt as if poison was invading her system, eating away at her organs. In so many ways, it felt as if she was dying.

"Itachi." she managed to say, before coughing endless amounts of blood.

The thunder rolled, and Haruno Sakura fell limp.

-

**The end! Well, so far. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be, it's a bit random since I was in a dark mood. My fingers did the thinking I guess, and I just read what they happened to type.**

**Yes, it is a tad bit dark, isn't it? Well, if it isn't maybe I can show examples of BDSM? No? Yeah, I was not very sure either.**

**I know a little of where I want this to go. I am just not sure how many chapters I want to put in between. Maybe I will make it a three shot. Hmm, I don't know.**


End file.
